No Dogs Allowed
No Dogs Allowed is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Rip *Snowie Featuring *Nutty *Lumpy Appearances *Guddles *Cheesy *Lamana *Hippy *Takeda Nokashi *Joey (crossover appearance) Plot At the airport, the tree friends are making their way onboard planes to faraway lands, or returning from them. Rip walks into the airport with Snowie in a pet carrier, hoping to catch a plane. The guard, Lumpy, stops them and points to a "No Dogs Allowed" sign. He then kicks Rip and Snowie out the front door. Desperate to catch a plane but not willing to abandon his beloved dog, Rip thinks of a plan. Meanwhile, Nutty tries to sneak a suitcase of candy on the plane. Lumpy puts the case through a scanner, revealing the candy inside. Lumpy throws the candy out and Nutty chases after it. Rip walks back in the airport with Snowie in a baby carriage, disguised as a baby. They bump in front of Lumpy, who believes Snowie is a baby and happily tickles her saying "coo-chee-coo". Snowie laughs so hard that the bonnet falls off, revealing her dog ears. The two get kicked out again. As another plan, Rip puts Snowie into a suitcase (with breathing holes). Nutty sees this and decides to put himself in a suitcase with his candy. Hippy is seen putting some bottles of ketchup into his suitcase. Lumpy grabs the suitcases and puts them down on some conveyor belts. A suitcase falls off the conveyor belt and onto a broken one with spinning cogs exposed, and the case starts squirting out what appears to be blood as the cogs cut through it. On an upper conveyor belt, a suitcase hits the edge, causing the knives inside to fall off and impale the bleeding suitcase. Outside the airport, Lumpy is seen throwing the suitcases into a luggage carrier. He grabs the bloody suitcase and accidentally throws it on the ground, where it gets run over by a plane's wheel. Pretending like nothing happened, Lumpy put the distorted suitcase into the carrier. Later, a plane lands and Rip walks out. The bloody messy suitcase is given to him and he screams. It opens up, and he finds...some broken ketchup bottles (explaining the "blood"). Meanwhile, Hippy gets off another plane and unexpectedly finds Snowie sleeping in his suitcase. A plane lands in Australia and Joey hops out with his suitcase. He opens it up and finds Nutty inside chewing on his candy. Alerted by the freeloader, Joey grabs his boomerang and throws it at Nutty, slicing his head. The boomerang then flies back and impales Joey's eye. Moral "Don't bring what you expect to lose!" Deaths *Nutty is sliced by the boomerang. *Joey is impaled by the boomerang. Trivia *This is the second episode to take place at an airport, after Wingin' It. *At the beginning of the episode, Takeda Nokashi was seen boarding a plane to China, as the flag was shown on the door he was going into. Also, Cheesy was seen wearing a beret and red striped shirt, and carrying a cheese wheel, indicating he came from France. Guddles and Lamana also appeared, but it is unknown where they were going/returned from. *This is the first time a character from Aussie Outback Friends (Joey) makes a cameo in the regular HTF series. *Many fans thought that Snowie was the one inside the "bloody" suitcase at first. But then, it was revealed that the "blood" was actually ketchup and Snowie was really in another suitcase. *This is the second episode to portray a fake death. A similar thing happened in the episode Clause For Concern, where Pop apparently kills Cub inside a sack, but it turned out to be other objects. *This is the second time every death involves a boomerang, the first being What Goes Around (though technically this does not count, as AOF is a spinoff of HTF). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes